Beautiful
by EloraCooper4
Summary: After "Never Fade Away", Faith searches for the last member of Angel Inc. (Rated for language and dark themes)
1. Default Chapter

Pre-Note: Hi guys! Yes I looked and this is the first ever Lorne/Faith fic yay me. Although it isn't really romance it's some short sweetness ;) If you would review I would love you forever! And just to let you know this takes place after the episode "Orpheus" from Season 4. If you never saw it the important thing is Lorne stood by Faith while she was "dying" and Wesley said to Faith earlier that she could never change or find redemption!

Happy reading and thanx to my beta Bea!

Beautiful

"Hey, Will, I'll meet you at the car. Forgot somethin'." Faith said to Willow as they left Angel Inc.'s picturesque garden. The witch waved and moved on while Faith found a seat on the bench. She sat there her back stooping over gazing at the dry fountain for a few moments. But she could stand it any longer and called out, "You know never get a job as a spy, green-boy. No way you'd stay alive. I heard you from the moment I left the hotel."

"Really? Oh no all of my hopes to follow in Pierce Bronson's fancy footsteps are dashed. It's alright though. I'm more of a stirred not shaken demon myself." Lorne laughed as he sat down next to the slayer.

"So the whole being green thing wouldn't effect the 007 factor?"

"Naw. I'm still convinced that Connery is a Kroplex demon." Faith allowed herself to smile. Lorne nursed his seabreeze and she stared into the distance. Faith had no idea how to relate to the demon sitting next to her. In her world if it had horns, claws, or more than two eyes it was toast. It was simple. But here in LA there were demons like Lorne. Demons that were fighting on the good side. Faith just wasn't used to it. Hell, she had just gotten used to being out of "It's a Not-so-Wonderful Life" land. She couldn't handle it. A trip to Sunnydale would be fresh air even though she had to face the Scoobies again. But right now she was next to a good demon who stood by her death bed. A demon…or a person who she didn't even know. What could she say? Luckily Lorne talk said something first.

"You're not gonna use that junk again." It wasn't a question it was more of an assertion.

"I'm not." She replied looking into Lorne's red eyes. He didn't believe her.

"You were lucky. You are the only girl to my knowledge that has survived-"

"I know Lorne. I won't do it again."

"No matter what the circumstance?"

"Yeah. Can I go know Dad?" Faith asked sweetly as she got up her hands in her back pockets.

"Class dismissed, Princess. Be careful. And forget whatever Wesley said to you. He's been under a lot of grade A fertilizer lately. You'll make it." Lorne stared to re-enter the hotel when Faith's voice stopped him.

"But you don't even know me." Lorne turned to look at the woman.

"Sometimes people don't have to sing for me to see them." He said without hesitation.

"Thank you. For standing by me today." Faith whispered.

"For you, Faith? Anytime!" Lorne moved over to her and put his arms around her. He then gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." Faith put her hand on the man's face and he smiled with all of his warmth. And to the slayer he was beautiful.

"Go find Willow, Princess. Go find redemption." Lorne took her hand from his face and kissed it.

"I will." Faith strode out of the garden without looking back.

"You find what you were missing?" Willow asked as Faith jumped into the taxi.

"Yeah I think I did."


	2. Part 2

Hey Guys! Thanx for the support you gave me when I wrote the first part of Beautiful. It was great to know that I'm not the only person who enjoys the idea of Faith/Lorne. Well this is another encounter between the two that happens after the conclusion of Angel. Let me know what you think! Thanks guys. And special thanx to my beta Bea. Kaz- You're very welcome! Thanks for your support! Sketchie- blushes Thanks for saying so! BoromirsBabe-Aw I'm warm and fuzzy from reading your review! Faith/Lorne shippers unite!

Beautiful

"I'm looking for a demon. Seen one? Green skin, red horns, you know the normal demon type. Oh yeah and he wears eyeliner." Faith said to the motel owner. The owner plucked his only eye out of the socket and pulled a hanky out of his pocket. He then rubbed the eye clean and let it roll to the sign in book.

"There's a demon listed as Kroplex Bond-"

"That's him." Faith drove a smile growing on her face away. She still didn't know how he was. For all she knew his blood could be all over the room. She had to prepare herself. After finding all of the remains of Angel's crew, finding the physically weakest member alive would be a long shot. But Faith was hoping, after all that kid of Angel's needed someone. And at the moment he only had strangers to comfort him.

"220A." The demon said as he picked his eyeball up and threw it back into his socket. Faith nodded and walked out into the mist. The Slayer almost had to strain her eyes to see the numbers on the doors due to the dark. But she quickly found 220A and the door of the room wide open.

She found him with a cigarette in one hand and a gun in the other. He was facing the back of the room and sat in an old wooden chair that was close to collapsing. Lorne didn't bother to turn and see her come in. Faith's eyes couldn't seem to pry themselves of the gun in Lorne's hand. She knew he would never hurt her, or anyone for that matter, but hurt himself that was different story.

"Heard you helped save the world." The demon's voice was husky and low. It gave the slayer a bit of a shock to hear his voice.

"Yeap. Heard you guys went against evil itself, how'd your side of things go?" Faith asked as he strode in front of Lorne. He did't look up at her, but he let out a harsh laugh or cough.

"Well, Princess, I lost that game a while ago, it just wasn't till a bit ago that it was finalized." He brought the cigarette up to his mouth and breathed in the smoke. It was then that Faith saw his hands trembling. It wasn't just his hands though, his whole body seemed to shake.

"I don't believe that. Not the Lorne I know." She said this with pure confidence. Finally, Lorne's red eyes looked into Faith's brown. His face revealed that the demon hadn?t slept in days or maybe weeks.

"That guy died, Faith. Sorry, you're looking for the wrong guy. Go find that bloodsuker and his pals. If they are alive that is." Lorne had no emotion at all in his voice. If Faith didn't know better she would assume that Lorne hated Angel.

"They're dead. The Sunnydale crew, we heard of what you guys were gonna do. Came here to fight the good fight alongside our old buds. Too late, though." Lorne smiled when he Faith told him Angel and the rest were dead. It caused a chill to go down Faith's back. "How the hell are you alive?"

"You mean this thing lying in front of you?" Lorne pointed to himself with gun in his hand, "Well it's a heartbreaking story of betrayal, murder, and good old cowardice. It's a fun story for people of all ages, I gotta tell you it sometime." The demon took another drag of his cigarette. His other hand was still fastened to the gun.

"I got some time. B isn't expecting me back for a while." Faith sat down in front of Lorne, her back against the wall. She was going to say "shoot", but she stopped her tongue. Instead she just nodded to him.

"Well, it starts with Fred. She died. I didn't see it. That was the beginning of the end. Angel got a death wish from Cordy. We decided to go down in flames and glory. Cue Bon Jovi and kiss your butts goodbye. Yeah, everyone was ready to take one for the good side."

"And you weren't?" Faith asked. She little she knew about Lorne told her that he was not the adventurous or reckless type. But Lorne shook his head.

"It took me a while but I was on board. Then Angel pulled me aside. Said he had a special job for me. One that no one else could do. And well I was excited. The only productive thing I had done the whole year was throw a Halloween Party that was a nightmare beyond the Twilight Zone. Then he told me." Lorne's grip around the gun tightened. " 'You gotta kill Lindsay,' he said, 'We know that he will never be on our side. And you are the only one he wouldn't expect.' Then he threw the gun at me. And like a lemming I did it. I killed a horrible man that was destined to bring death. But he was a man...And I left LA, found this beautiful Motel and decided to smoke my sorrows away. I've had enough of drinks. For now at least." Lorne brought the cigarette back up to his mouth and mumbled, "I'm a killer, Slayer. Just like all of my kind. Ironic ain't it? How far did I run, not far enough." Faith allowed all of the information to sink into her. The whole situation sounded too familiar.

"I killed a man you know. Tried to kill the only friends I had. Then I begged Angel to end my life. Didn't know if I was gonna make it at all...you know redemption. And then this sweet as cherry pie demon made me believe in myself." Faith smiled lightly. Lorne said nothing back but stared at the woman intently.

"Lorne. I've been down the dark paths too. More than most. You have to pull yourself out-"

"There is no way-"

"Yes there is! If a corrupt Slayer can make it you can too. I worked my ass off to become good. I guess it was something that I never was in the first place. But you, Lorne. When I meet you, you were good. You still are. You just have to work for-"

"Redemption?" Lorne murmured. Faith closed and opened her eyes slowly to say yes. "That could take a while. Between all of the shit I've done." Lorne tightened his grip on the gun once again. Faith got up from the floor and positioned herself in front of Lorne.

"Give me the gun, Lorne." She held her hand out. Lorne looked down at the gun and held it up on front of his face. He kept it there for minutes as if he was memorized every curve and edge of the weapon. Faith grabbed the gun from his hand and threw the magazine across the room.

"I was going to give it to you, Princess." Faith just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Kroplex Bond. Tell me another." She crossed her arms, "Look, Lorne, I might not be a counselor or anything but...I know what you're going through. And I know others who know what you're going through. You're so not alone. And Angel Jr. is in need of some care that none of us can give him." Lorne laughed again and raised up from the chair.

"Connor hated me. No one cared, Faith. No one! They just used me. They never gave a shit. Only Fred did, and I couldn't save her. I didn't see. What the hell use are my powers if I can't even save someone I care for, huh? I'm just a demon. Filth that people like you slay all of the time. There is nothing different about me. I'm just one of them." Lorne hung is head and allowed tears to fall down his face even though he was ashamed to cry in front of Faith. She didn't seem to mind. The slayer rushed to Lorne and held him in her arms.

"You're worth it. I know it." Faith whispered into his ear.

"How do you know? You barely know me." Lorne managed to say between sobs. Even though he was so damaged inside those few words from Faith, the Slayer, seemed to cure him.

"Sometimes you just know." Faith pulled away from him slightly so he could see her gorgeous smile.

"You're beautiful, Princess." Lorne said before he could even think about it.

"Your quite beautiful yourself," Faith whispered, "Come on. Let's go." The two parted and Lorne grabbed the few bags he had with him. When Faith and Lorne arrived at the Scoobies' currant home, they were shocked to see a demon and a slayer hand in hand.


End file.
